Kai
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Takao muses about his captain, Kai and how torn he is between love and hate. [POV,Purely one sided TK, KR]


I'm back from my vacation and I have to make my presence known because this site is in need of some good Kai/Rei! Honestly, I saw a Boris/Mao fiction_. Do you know how horribly wrong that is?_ -**twitches and shudders-__**_ **My bishie would not go that low!**_

This is POV which I wrote during my departure from Takao and is despite my own disliking of this pairing, one sided Takao/Kai and I truly and sincerely mean **–ONE SIDED- **

**Disclaimer:** I don't even own sanity...

_-=Kai=-_ -- How unoriginal...

_Kai. Kai is like a puzzle, similar to a simple looking Rubik-cube. By his appearance and attitude you'd declare him to be anti-social and a misanthropist as Kyouji said; whatever that means. But just as you complete one side, matching everything together you realize that there's still five sides remaining. Just like captain Hiwatari. How so? Well once you figure out one side of him is a mask, you remember that there are so many others hiding just as much before you reach the core. That made sense...right? _

_Kai could also be an onion even if that sounds wrong and yet hilarious. His levels are peelings that take forever to come off and if you cross him the wrong way he **-will-** make you cry. An onion leaves a bitter taste in you're mouth and he leaves one everywhere he goes. Most people detest the vegetable but some are born with that unique sense of taste needed to endure._

_These observations are quite pointless wouldn't you agree? Though, I can't help but be intrigued by the walking hunk of ice. Literally. His blue clothing represents the cold and well, Kai is quite attractive to say the very least. _

_But I want to look beyond his physical, though very appealing and into his mental; past the square colors and multiple layers. That's like walking into a door that's locked without some sort of key if you think about it. Maybe I could pick the lock which I think is probably unbreakable and step in. Then he'd have to talk...wouldn't he? _

_As much as I am curious, I never let myself forget just who I'm dealing with on a daily basis. This is the guy who's on a permanent mood swing; easily triggered with a stick so far up his ass it's replaced his spinal cord. After all, Kai is spineless. He left us for another team, or a greater power like he says because he couldn't decline; basically couldn't suddenly stand up for himself and say no. Then we forgave him and acted as if there were no hard feelings. We were just as pathetic as him. _

_Kai Hiwatari is a bastard, a true kisama and prick that I fell for, yet despise. I loathe the way he puts us down to make himself feel superior but I admire him for being so daring and cocky , saying things we knew we're true that went unsaid. _

_His voice is good and just as bad in its own little way. The negative; it's always harsh and cruel. The positive; it's somewhat sincere and opinioned. His traits are all defined by that thin line. If you look close enough, Kai is a walking ying-yang even if he rather the dark to light. You can hide much more in the darkest of blacks. _

_When it comes down to it, I don't know if I should love to hate him or hate to love him. This is my, Kinomya, Takao's dilemma. _

_But it's easily solved. Both sides of my thoughts broken down because someone with more patience than I; the ying to his yang, the lighter side has figured out the enigma. Or he was at least discretely told where to find a key to his security and a flashlight into the depths of Hiwatari. _

_The explorers Kon, Rei and he's doing the job well. _

_Should I pray he fall victim to a trap that lurks inside this mystery? Or should I let him my chants of encouragement from the surface? Either way, for the very first time in my life I've lost the battle. _

_-=Ende=-_

I haven't lost my touch right? The last sentence means the most because Takao does seriously **-win-** everything, every tournament. I gets annoying so this seems fitting for his character.

_Long live Kai/Rei!_ **-holds up banner-**


End file.
